Bride From Hell
by RedHairedGoddess
Summary: Royce's darkest nightmare; Rosalie's retribution


Disclaimer: I don't own this

Author's Note: Those of you who read my other stories; thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and the support; I'm experiencing a bit of writer's block on Frozen Fire, but I'm working on a new chapter that will be up eventually

Enjoy and Review!

Rosalie smiled from the darkness as she saw the guards in front of the vault. Ironically, he had chosen to hide in the bank, the same place they had met. Apparently, Royce was a cowardly monster. Not that it would spare him. She was strong enough to rip through the vault door as though it were paper. She only wished she had possessed this much strength that night... She shook her head, ruthlessly shoving those thoughts aside until later. She fully intended to see that Royce paid dearly for his part in making her what she had become.

Moving too fast for the humans to see, she snatched one guard and swiftly broke his neck, waiting a few seconds. She wanted Royce to have a last warning that he was about to die, but regretted the soon-to-be-dead guard's unnecessary fear. There was no way he could see her in the shadows where she was hidden, but a sense of foreboding would warn him that he was about to die. "Jack", the other guard called nervously. "This isn't funny". "No", Rosalie agreed."It's not". She snapped his spine in half before he even had a chance to scream and sniffed the air. She smiled viciously. Oh yes, Royce had heard her and now knew she was coming, the sickly-sweet smell of fear permeating the air. She punched through the vault door as cheerily as a child tearing through Christmas wrapping paper and turned the handle. The door swung open to reveal a terrified and wide-eyed Royce, looking like he was about to wet himself. "Hello, Royce", Rosalie hissed. She noted that he had been cowering in the corner like a child. She lunged forward and picked him up, letting him see a flash of her eyes. If possible, they got wider. She threw him against the opposite wall of the vault, hearing multiple bones break. "What are you", he screamed as he frantically tried to crawl away, a difficult task on a broken leg. Rosalie slowly approached, wanting him to get a good, long look at her in her blood-stained wedding dress. The dress wasn't as high-quality as her own would have been, not nearly as ornate, but it had been important to her to be wearing a wedding dress for this. "Your nightmare. Fitting, since you were the dream that became my nightmare." She flashed to his side and kicked him in the ribs, his screams of pain music to her ears. He begged for mercy, pleading,"Rosalie, I'm so sorry; I didn't mean it". She tilted her head at him as she felt the burn of red-hot rage flow through her, her exterior calmness belying the storm of hate that threatened to choke her. "Royce, I may have once been shallow and innocent, but I was never stupid. You did mean it, and you deserve everything that has happened and will happen to you tonight," Rosalie said softly. He swallowed, and managed to ask with a modicum of courage what she planned to do to him. In answer, she stepped down hard on his other leg. She heard the bones disintegrate into dust. "You fucking bitch," he yelled. She yanked his head up. "That's not even a thousandth of the agony your actions caused me, you little worm, but I intend to see that you feel the exact same amount of pain."

Hours later, near dawn

Dawn was almost here, but she wasn't done yet. She picked him up on his two broken legs and twirled him about the room in a waltz, a macabre parody of what their wedding dance would have been. He was so out of touch with reality that all he did was moan in pain; she was sure the irony of this dance was lost on him. However, her revenge was nearly over. He had not suffered nearly as much agony as she had, but she had gotten as close to that as possible. She needed to be gone before dawn so she didn't have much time left, but she would make it count. She picked up the sharp knife she had brought with her and slowly walked toward his crumbled body. "Royce," she said, gently shaking him awake. She didn't want to kill him yet, and he was already in a fragile condition. He moaned and looked at her, then at the knife in her hand. She saw the relief in his eyes and almost smiled; he thought she would end his suffering now. His torments were not over just yet; he had one last agony to suffer, and she would make it as slow as possible. She pulled him closer and undid the button of his trousers. He frowned in confusion. She undid the zipper and ripped the pants off him. Only when she ran the sharp edge of the blade along his testicles did he understand, and then he looked utterly horrified. "No," he screamed. Quelling his struggles took no more effort than restraining a toddler would have been when she was human. Before coming here, she had made sure to feed well and was holding her breath around him now for when his blood spilled."You know, this was a common punishment for rapists in biblical times," she pointed out coldly as he began to cry. She slowly ran the blade along his testicles again, hiding a smile when he whimpered again. She was truly ashamed that she had been about to marry this man several months ago. He was a coward, a liar, and so many other terrible things. "Don't, Rosalie. I didn't mean it!" She rolled her eyes at his last attempt for mercy. Weren't they past this now? "Yes, Royce, you did," she sneered. "Just like I mean this." The blade came down, slicing clean. She stared hungrily at the blood for a moment as he screamed, then slowly backed away. She would let him suffer a little longer, but his blood was getting to her. She wanted no part of him inside her ever again. She glared down at him on the ground and spat on him. "Go to hell where you belong", she growled. On her way out, she lit a match from her father's office for when he wanted to smoke. On two broken legs, there was no way Royce could walk away from this, and there was no one here to save him. She had made sure of that. Just as there had been no one to save her until it had been too late. She heard Royce inhale, painfully, and start screaming for help. Flames began to crawl up the walls, and smoke sashayed towards the vault, making Royce scream louder. The irony of fire being the end of her revenge was not lost on her as she ran off into the night.


End file.
